There have been many prior attempts to provide a security or tamper proof threaded fastener assembly which tends to eliminate the unauthorized removal of the fastener from its desired fixed position. These prior attempts include assemblies which provide such protection in varying degrees. However, attempts to provide a higher degree of security, usually results in a system which makes it very difficult and sometimes impossible for the authorized removal of such fasteners.
There are many applications wherein public or private signs, equipment boxes, or other devices are readily available to the public and to more or less casual type tampering. One example is the removal of various state and city traffic signs, such as signs indicating motorists to stop, or those providing information such as speed limits, and bumps or curves in the road. The expense of such signs is substantial. A rather long existing fad, particularly among young persons, involves a relatively casual theft of such signs and represents a very significant government expense for replacement, not to mention the inherent danger to motorists prior to the replacement of a given warning or informational sign.
Therefore there has been a long and well-recognized need for a good security type threaded fastener system which provides a high degree of protection from particularly relatively casual tampering and yet allows authorized removal in a reasonably easy and simple fashion. A satisfactory security assembly of this type which overcomes many of the disadvantages present in the prior art has not been found prior to the present invention.